When radar technology is used to detect and locate airplanes and ships in proximity of the ground, structures such as building walls or soundproofing walls with outer skins that are highly reflective of radar rays often interfere with these measurements. When planes on the ground or at low altitude are to be monitored by radar, large buildings such as hangars which can be up to several tens of meters long and up to several times ten meters high can have an extremely disturbing effect. This is due to the fact that the outer walls of these structures produce radar reflections which make it difficult for the radar to get precise bearings on planes.
Different technical solutions to eliminate interfering radar reflections are known. According to a first known solution, reflecting screens are installed in front of the structures to deflect the incident radar rays in a less disturbing direction. According to another known principle for which practical embodiments are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,364, the building surfaces concerned which cause interfering reflections are overlaid with specially constructed absorption systems into which the radar rays are absorbed and converted into heat radiation.
It is an object of the instant invention to form the outer wall of a structure in such manner that interfering radar reflections are avoided without having to use additional reflecting screens or special absorption systems.